That's Just Fine
by LadyMarissaGarmadon
Summary: Misako walks in when Garmadon is writing something personal.


_We were young, and you were pretty_

_You weren't like the other girls_

_Even though I was the screw up_

_You picked me_

_You made me feel ok_

_you made me step up_

_And that was just fine_

_You were so smart and brave_

_I wanted only you_

_And you said yes_

_And we were happy_

_We had our highs_

_And there were our lows_

_But we still had each other_

_We kept hope_

_And that was just fine_

_You kept surprising me_

_And that was fine too_

_I thought there was nothing left to lose_

_I thought nothing could go wrong again_

_But I was wrong_

_I hoped everything would be fine_

_Then I felt the evil in me_

_You said you still loved me _

_You said that we would be just fine_

_So I kept going_

_No matter how hard it was_

_But I still failed_

_I ruined us_

_I left you so alone_

_I wouldn't have been surprised if you just smacked me and left_

_But then you and Lloyd hugged me_

_You said that it was just fine_

_You still picked me_

_Then we found the girls_

_Then Aaron_

_Then our little Willow_

_And Derren too_

_Yea; I guess our lives are pretty above normal_

_But you only get one_

_I'm happy to share it with you_

_You might think this is sappy_

_And that's just fine~_

Garmadon put the pencil down and was about to close the book when he heard the soft footsteps behind him, enter the small library. It was late but Misako was still in her sweater and skirt, hair tied back in her trademark braid with her oval shaped glasses up on the bridge of her nose and a gold pendant hanging around her thin neck.

He looked back at her with a smile. Her left hand was on his shoulder and touched it with his other hand. He felt the gold band around her ring finger as he traced it with a growing smile.

She looked over his shoulder and emerald eyes scanned the notebook page, reading each line with tears starting and dripping. She took his hand and squeezed it.

"I mean every word..." he quietly said, still touching her hand. "Every single word..."

"I didn't know you wrote this kind of stuff..." she brought her other hand around the other side of his head and kissed the top of his head lovingly.

"I hide it..." he admitted, mindlessly tracing her fingers with his hand. "I think it's stupid..." he shut the green book. He ran the fingers of his left hand down the spine of his book. "It seems everyone think that... I'm some fearless ninja or something... but I'm not..."

"I know... you're afraid of heights..." she squeezed his shoulders with an amused smile.

"More than that," he let out a short laugh, glancing back at the book. He rested his head back against her small body behind him. "That's what's the most scary thing of all..."

"Well I'm not going anywhere anytime soon," she shrugged, bringing her head to the left. He didn't need to say it, she just read it. She leaned down and kissed his cheek. "I love you..."

"Love ya too..." he stretched, sitting upright.

He finally stood up and pushed the chair in, under the desk and felt her thin fingers lace through his.

He loved it when she did that.

As they walked out he flipped the light switch off and walked up the stair case to their bedroom. On the way Garmadon always had a habit to peek into Willow's shut door and check on her if he wasn't the one to put her to bed. She was fifteen now and her short, dark chocolate colored hair was now to her upper mid back and was now lighter, a milkier color that suited her.

"She's beautiful... like you..." he kissed his wife's temple when they were in their room.

"When I _was_ pretty... if I was at all..." she rolled her eyes and shaking her head with a bit of a laugh when he saw the expression he made at her comment.

Garmadon looked back again as she finished buttoning the second to top bottom and flared the shirt collar open. She always left the top one open.

The bed springs creak under their bodies as they climb into bed. Misako set her glasses down on the left side night table and twisted the switch and it flicked off. She felt his arms slide around her small body when she laid her head and her left hand on his chest.

She felt his hand slip over hers and she smiled when she felt his other hand rub her lower back under her green shirt.

"Love you..." he whispered again before they started drifting off. "Forever and ever..." he squeezed her four fingers together.

**Okay I wrote this off the top of my head a few days ago on paper and drew a comic kind of thing and then I wrote that little bit after it here to kind of have a conversation and stuff for the last four panels. **

**Yep... I'm emotional this week :D **

**oh wait that can be a bad thing... well, for me... haha**

**thanks for reading :) I made some of my friends cry with this on DA with the comic lol.**

**So have a good night... or day pending...**

**~Mar**


End file.
